starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Aberration
The aberration is a powerful infested terran variant with a resilient carapace and a lower half made of pincers. Overview Aberrations are former terrans who have undergone extreme mutation from the zerg hyper-evolutionary virus.Phill Gonzales. Starcraft 2: Zerg Aberration. Deviant Art. Accessed 2011-02-10. They possess class five bio-signatures.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. They were in use by 2504,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Outbreak (in English). 2010-07-27. and by the following year, could be spawned from larvae.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Old Soldiers (in English). 2013-03-12. They can likewise be spawned by a blightbringer.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. Game Unit |fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Aberration_SC2_Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Aberration SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= Zerg Swarm :Infested Colonists Amon Brood |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Heart of the Swarm Whispers of Oblivion Legacy of the Void Into the Void Nova Covert Ops Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role=Heavy-support attacker |useguns=Pustulant smash |usearmor=Zerg Carapace |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Ground *Biological *Massive (HotS and Co-op Missions) |armortype=*Light (WoL) *Armored (HotS and Co-op Missions) |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=8 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=200 180 (Co-op Missions) |energycost= |costgas=75 68 (Co-op Missions) |supply=3 |campcost= |time=6 (WoL) 30 (HotS) 12 (Co-op Missions) |produced=Infested colonist hut (WoL) |parent= |evolvesfrom=Larva (HotS and Co-op Missions) |req=Evolution chamber and Lair (HotS and Co-op Missions) |hotkey=B |speed=2.00 (WoL) 2.95 (HotS and Co-op Missions) |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus=+0.88 |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=450 (WoL) 700 (Haven's Fall, WoL) 275 (HotS & Co-op) |hpregen=0.2734 |armor=1 (WoL) 2 (HotS) 0 (Co-op Missions) |gun1name=Pustulant Smash |gun1strength=20 (+20 vs armored, HotS and Co-op Missions only) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.86 (WoL) 1.2 (HotS and Co-op) |gun1range=1.5 (HotS) 2 (Co-op) |gun1upgrd=+2/+2 vs armored |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Aberrations appear in every StarCraft II campaign. Wings of Liberty In Wings of Liberty, the aberration appears in missions where infested terrans are prominent. It is very powerful with a lot of HP and armor, and a powerful melee attack. However, it can be brought down easily enough with concentrated fire. Heart of the Swarm In Heart of the Swarm, the aberration has less HP than in Wings of Liberty, but a powerful buff to its damage against armored targets. It also has the passive ability "Towering" that lets it walk over other units similar to the colossus, but without vulnerability to anti-air attacks. While the in-game text says the aberration can walk over small units, the Massive and Light unit types have nothing to do with this ability. The only zerg units the aberration cannot walk over are infestors, swarm hosts, s, and Sarah Kerrigan. Aberrations are available to build upon playing the mission "Old Soldiers." The aberration is an excellent support attacker for ranged units like s and roaches; when the ranged units stop to fire at enemies, the aberration can still walk over them to get to its targets, and moves as quickly as a to get there. They are powerful throughout the game since many terran enemies are of the armored type. In the late game, aberrations offer complementary skills to the ultralisk; while ultralisks are effective against clusters of small units, aberrations are better against small numbers of armored units. The ultralisk also allows variable upgrades and its noxious or torrasque forms to enhance its combat potential, while the aberration is static and has no potential upgrades. Abilities & Upgrades Co-op Missions In Co-op Missions, aberrations are exclusive to Zagara, and require an evolution chamber and lair. Apart from having an armor value of 0, they are statistically identical to their Heart of the Swarm appearance, functioning as anti-armor attackers. Aberrations appear as enemies on the Miner Evacuation and Dead of Night maps, and spawn during the Outbreak mutator. ;Upgrades and Abilities Achievement The aberration is also a portrait reward available in the game for the Team Zerg 250 achievement.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Development Aberrations were previously known as centaurs.Michael McWhertor. 2009-08-17. First StarCraft II Single Player Campaign Hands-On (With Spoilers). Kotaku. Accessed 2009-08-29. It has 'baneling bubbles' on its back and was originally intended to be a cross between a baneling and infested colonist, exploding like the former. The final aberration has a different combat role; its explosion upon death is purely cosmetic. References es:Aberración Category:Swarm zerg breeds Category:Infested terrans